Yoshi Kamisaka
Yoshi Kamisaka '(上坂 よし ''Kamisaka Yoshi) is one of the students of Class 1-A at Youseitani Academy, and he wields a Metal sprite. Appearance Airi Iseki is a teenage girl with pale skin and tiger-orange hair with matching eyes. She has messy bangs and very long hair, with the front parts of her hair extending down to her waist. The back of her hair is cut short to the middle of her neck, and the tail is parted in two opposite ways. Her hair grows increasingly curly the lower it gets, with the long parts having swirls at the end of it. Airi equally balances the scale of dressing for fashion and dressing for comfort. In typical clothing, she'll wear either a name-brand black tee by itself, or cover it with a black track hoodie with orange stripes, depending on the weather. She tends to wear tight black sweatpants and orange low-top shoes. She's one of the few members of Class 1-A to wear a different outfit when using her sprite. This outfit consists of _. Wrapped around the outfit is a translucent shoulder cape sprinkled with small amounts of black and orange glitter. Tied to the outfit are long stockings dark gray in color, with bandages wrapped around the lower part of her right leg. She wears leather strapped boots with orange buckles. Her choice of clothing does not change after Yoshi Kamisaka assumes control. Personality Airi has a very fun-loving, hyperactive, and quirky personality. She likes to show off to those who she cares about, but will always encourage others to do their best. She is seen by many to be the primary root of the motivation in the group, as she is constantly rallying everyone around her. Whether it be in battle or during a test, you can always count on Airi to give everyone determination and a smile on their face. Yoshi as Airi When Yoshi Kamisaka assumes control of Airi's body, her personality changes marginally. Yoshi does his best to try and mimic Airi's personality, however, it is still evident of his hatred for doing so. He tries to be "girly" as Airi was, but every time he does so, he becomes uncomfortable and ceases soon after. Over time, he accepts the fact that he will never change back to his normal self, so he begins to grow fond of Airi's personality, and adopts it as his own. Sprite Airi's sprite, Tayiti, is of the Fire element, being able to cast various spells based around fire conjuring. However, her sprite exemplifies an extra ability due to her high magical potential. This ability was bestowed upon Tayiti by the Grand Sprite for her high status in the royal family. '''Appearance Tayiti has the basic appearance all sprites have, no matter the element. She appears to be a wisp, or a ball of flame, that is about the size of an average hand. Tayiti is red-orange in color, with the brightness of the color increasing from its edges to its center. Unique Ability Tayiti, while in Airi's Conduit Ring, allows her to see through another person or animal's eyes, but Airi sacrifices her own vision in favor of obtaining theirs. The person who is targeted is completely unaware of being so and still has full control. This drains Tayiti's energy quickly, thus she is only able to cast this for a constant 5 minutes before becoming drained and needing to reinvigorate. Personality Tayiti is very shy and reclusive, which causes her to often flee at the sight of any slight danger, even that of a small mouse. She depends upon Airi to use her by herself, as she is too afraid to attack by her own will. This makes wielding Tayiti extremely difficult, and Tayiti will apologize for that fact at any time that Airi struggles in the slightest bit. Tayiti is aware of the switch, but doesn't care about it, since she was assigned to Airi's body, not soul, and is too shy to express her concerns. Backstory Relationships * [[Yoshi Kamisaka|'Yoshi Kamisaka']]''': '''Yoshi and Airi met on the second month of the school year, and Airi quickly grew attached to Yoshi. Because of Yoshi's apathetic attitude, she made it her personal mission to get Yoshi to cheer up and have an improved outlook on life. Yoshi kept trying to shake her off, but to no avail. On the third month of the school year, Hayate Midorizaki used his sprite power to switch Airi's and Yoshi's bodies. Regardless of their pleas, Hayate decided to keep them as each other indefinitely, as a "fun prank." Trivia * She takes pride in being one of the few to have a unique outfit for her sprite power, but also tries to convince others to make their own as well. * Yoshi secretly takes pleasure in being Airi. * Her favorite food is sukiyaki and sata andagi. Her favorite drink is melon Ramune. This does not change when Yoshi takes control. * She, Aito Nakai, and Ayumu Kurogane all conversed about anime they both enjoyed on a daily basis before the swap. Yoshi too enjoys anime under the hood, so he took being forced into control as an opportunity to discuss the things he loves. * When the swap first occurred, Yoshi spent a week and a half wearing the same clothes because he was too afraid of violating Airi by changing clothes and seeing certain things, so Airi had to tell him to just suck it up and practice proper hygiene. Quotes * Gallery Airi_hair.png|Idea for Airi's hairtyle Airi_clothes.png|Idea for Airi's sprite clothes Category:Characters